Sehun & Jongin
by Tatsmobs
Summary: Oh Sehun adalah seorang bocah Keturunan Mesir dari Azerbaijan, Tapi kekasihnya adalah Seorang lelaki cantik belasteran Eropa-Azerbaijan, Jongin dari Georgia. Jongin lebih memiliki kepekaan Seorang Eropa. HK!YAOI!DLDR!NOBASH!HUNKAI!SEKAI!


Ini bukan karya saya, cerita ini adalah milik oranglain. Ini berasal dari sebuah Novel yang berjudul _Ali dan Nino_ karya _Kurban Said_. Saya hanya mengganti nama tokoh dan merubah sedikit kata-kata (?) mungkin.

* * *

Oh Sehun adalah seorang bocah Keturunan Mesir dari azerbaijan, yang memiliki gairah warisan leluhurnya-gairah kepada pesona gurun, dan berbagai kisah kepahlawanan. Tapi, kekasihnya adalah seorang lelaki Belasteran Eropa-Azerbaijan yang manis dan lebih nikmat untuk dikatakan cantik dibandingkan dikatakan tampan, Kim Jongin dari Georgia. Jongin lebih memiliki kepekaan seorang Eropa.

Mereka berdua amat dekat sejak kecil, dan memadu kasih hingga dewasa-lepas dari segala penentangan kedua keluarga mereka. Sepasang kekasih itu menghabiskan hari-hari mereka di Baku di tepian Laut Kaspia. Tapi Baku adalah kota tempat dunia timur dan barat bertemu, dan mereka tak terhindarkan lagi akhirnya terperangkap dalam berbagai kejadian seputar Perang Dunia Pertama dan Revolusi Rusia.

* * *

 **K** ami memang gado-gado, empat puluh siswa pria yang sedang belajar geografi di sore yang panas di Sekolah Menengah Humanistik Imperium Rusia di Baku, Transkaukasia : tiga puluh Azerbaijan, empat armenia, dua polandia, tiga sektarian, dan seorang rusia.

Selama ini kami tak terlalu memikirkan keistimewaan letak geografis kota kami, tapi kini profesor Choi bercerita dengan nada suaranya yang datar dan membosankan "Perbatasan alami Eropa di sebelah utara adalah Laut Kutub Utara, sebelah barat adalah Samudra Atlantik, dan di Selatan adalah Mediterania. Perbatasan Eropa sebelah Timur terbentang sepanjang imperium Rusia, sepanjang pegunungan Ural, terus melalui Laut Kaspia, dan melampaui Transkaukasia. Beberapa ahli berpendapat area sebelah selatan Pegunungan Kaukasia adalah milik Asia. Namun sejumlah ahli lainnya, dengan memerhatikan evolusi budaya Transkaukasia, meyakini negara ini sebagai bagian dari Eropa. Dengan demikian, anak-anak, menjadi tanggung jawab kalianlah menentukan apakah kota kita ini termasuk dalam Eropa yang progresif, atau menjadi bagian dari Asia yang reaksioner."

Bel berbunyi. Dengan lega Profesor Choi meninggalkan kelas. Empat puluh siswa bergegas keluar. Waktu istirahat tiba, dan tiga hal yang bisa dilakukan: berlari ke halaman dan memulai perkelahian dengan murid-murid dari sekolah tetangga karena mereka memakai kokarde dan kancing emas pada seragam sekolah mereka, sementara kami harus puas dengan atribut dari perak. Atau berbincang dengan suara keras dalam bahasa tartar, karena orang-orang Rusia tidak paham dan sebab itu dilarang keras berbahasa tartar. Atau segera menyeberang jalan dan menyelinap ke sekolah Putra lainnya Yaitu Holy King Tamar. Yang terakhir inilah yang aku pilih. Lelaki -lelaki berlalu lalang di taman, mengenakan seragam celana bahan berwarna biru cerah dengan kemeja putih sebagai atasan mereka. Sepupuku, Chanyeol Oh, melambaikan tangan. Ia berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Jongin Kim, lelaki tercantik di dunia. Ketika aku bercerita soal perdebatan geografis di kelas, si lelaki tercantik di dunia itu menunduk memperlihatkan hidungnya yang terindah di dunia dan berkata. "Oh Sehun, kau tolol. Bersyukurlah kita berada di Eropa. Kalau kita di Asia, sejak dulu orang akan memaksaku memakai Janggut, dan kau tidak akan melihatku." Aku menyerah. Situasi geografis Baku yang tidak pasti membuatku bisa memandang mata terindah di dunia. Aku meninggalkan lelaki-lelaki itu dan dengan murung keluyuran sepanjang sore. Aku memandang unta-unta, lautan, berpikir tentang Eropa dan Asia, tentang sepasang mata Jongin yang jelita dan sedih. Seorang pengemis menghampiriku. Wajah dan tangannya membusuk karena penyakit. Aku memberinya Uang. Ia berusaha mencium tanganku, tapi aku jadi takut dan mengibaskannya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, baru aku sadar telah menghinanya, dan selama dua jam berikutnya aku berlari mencari dia agar dapat memperbaiki kesalahanku. Tapi aku tidak berhasil menemukannya, dan pulang dengan perasaan buruk. Semua ini terjadi lima tahun lalu.

Selama tahun-tahun ini banyak yang terjadi. Kepala sekolah baru telah datang. Ia suka mencengkram kerah kami dan mengguncangnya, karena menjewer telinga muid adalah hal yang dilarang. Guru agama kami menjelaskan panjang lebar soal betapa Tuhan sangat bermurah hati karena membuat kita dilahirkan sebagai Orang yang memiliki perasaa. Dua orang Armenia dan Rusia bergabung, dan dua orang Azerbaijan tidak lagi bersama kami yang seorang karena dalam usia enam belas tahun telah menikah dan seorang lagi tewas terbunuh dalam perseteruan berdarah selama masa liburan. Aku, Oh Sehun, telah tiga kali berkunjung ke Daghestan, dua kali ke tiflis, sekali ke Kislovdosk, sekali ke Persia untuk tinggal bersama pamanku, dan aku hampir tinggal kelas karena tidak tahu perbedaan antara Gerundium dan Gerundivium. Ayahku lalu meminta nasihat kepada Tuan Lee di Ruangan khususnya yang menyatakan bahwa segala hal tentang bahasa latin itu hanyalah delusi tak berguna. Maka ayahku mengenakan semua tanda kebesaran Turki, Persia, dan Rusia miliknya, lalu menemui kepala sekolah, menyumbangkan beberapa peralatan kimia dan lainnya, dan aku lulus. Sebuah pengumuman dipasang di sekolah yang menyatakan bahwa murid-murid dilarang keras memasuki gedung-gedung sekolah dan revolver yang terisi, telepon dipasang di kota, dan Kim Jongin masih menjadi lelaki tercantik di dunia.

Seorang pelayan membawakan teh. Aku meminumnya dan berpikir tentang ujian. Sebenarnya, ujian tidak membuatku cemas. Aku pasti lulus. Tidak lulus pun tak apa-apa. Para petani di perkebunanku akan berkata bahwa aku tidak bisa menjauh dari Kehidupan keluargaku yang penuh tetek-bengek. Dan memang akan menyedihkan bila harus meninggalkan sekolah. Seragam abu-abu dengan kancing, epaulet, dan kokarde perak membuatku terlihat cerdas. Aku akan merasa rendah dalam pakaian sipil. Bukan berarti aku harus mengenakan seragam terus. Hanya untuk satu musim panas dan selanjutnya kemudia aku akan ke Moskow belajar di Institut Lazarev jurusan Bahasa-Bahasa Oriental. Aku telah memutuskannya sendiri, karena di sana aku akan jauh mengalahkan orang-orang Rusia. Pasti akan sulit bagi mereka mempelajari segala hal yang hanya merupakan lingkungan kedua bagiku. Dan seragam Institut Lazarev adalah yang terbaik; jas merah, kerah emas, pedang panjang berlapis emas, dan sarung tangan anak-anak bahkan pada hari-hari kerja.

seorang laki-laki harus memakai seragam, atau orang-orang Rusia akan merendahkan nya kecuali untuk Jongin-ku karena dirinya hanya akan memakai baju berbahan sutra yang indah dan akan terlihat sangatlah cantik bila melekat di tubuh rampingnya dan tak akan kubiarkan orang-orang Rusia merendahkan lelaki cantik ku. Namun, aku memang harus memakai Seragam karena bila tidak Jongin tidak akan memilihku menjadi Suaminya. Aku akan menikahinya, meski ia seorang Blasteran Eropa. Lelaki Georgia adalah lelaki tercantik di dunia. Jika ia menolak? Yah, aku akan meminta beberapa lelaki pemberani membawakan dia ke pelanaku, lalu kami pergi melewati perbatasan Persia dan Teheran. Di sana ia akan menyerah, mau apa lagi? Hidup memang indah dan sederhana, dilihat dari atas atap rumah kami di Baku.


End file.
